


Magical Misfits

by Fangirlgem



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alfea (Winx Club), Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, It's set in the winx universe but that's about it, Magic School, Magical Girls, Modern Royalty, Multi, Original Character-centric, Post-Canon, Some Gaeilge if you squint, Teenagers, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tír na nÓg, no beta we die like Nabu, or tir nan og i guess, the winx might make some cameos, winx was too cishet so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlgem/pseuds/Fangirlgem
Summary: It's the start of a new school year in Magix, with a new group of students. They have to deal with all the usual problems a teen faces - parents' expectations, romance, school, bullies and...ancient evils?.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.SAM really shouldn't be here, and would give anything to go to his dream school, Red Fountain.AQILAH is an introverted princess who is looking to make some friends that aren't fictional.VALERIE is just trying her best to fit in and be a 'normal girl'...whatever that means.KIERAN is a specialist from Earth, who is still unsure of his place in the Magical Dimension.BIJOU is a crown princess, who is coming to terms with the fact that she likes girls, and how it conflicts with her destiny.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1, part I: Name and Origin

**Alfea, Magix. Sunday, 5th September, 2027.**

Sam's parents are just about to leave through the portal back to Zenith. _This is it, Sam_. He tells himself. _It's now or never._

"Uh, Mom, Dad? There's something I need to tell you guys." His heart is beating rapidly and he can feel his palms getting sweaty. _Why is this so hard?_

"Yes, sweetheart?" his mom says, turning around. 

"I..." 

_I'm trans, gay and have no powers whatsoever so I really don't want to go to a girl's school for fairies._

"...I can't wait to see you guys at the midterm!"

"Neither can we. Have fun at your new school kiddo!" Sam's dad says, giving him a thumbs up and walking through the portal with his mom. The portal disappears. Sam turns around and looks up at the massive pink and blue castle, busy with students, new and returning.

"Ah, shit." 

Sam takes a deep breath. It won't be for long. He'll be attending Red Fountain in no time. As soon as he comes out to his parents. Whenever he manages to do that. He grabs the handle of his suitcase and walks towards the gates. He's pretty early.

~~~~~~~~~

Not long later, the arrival of a sleek, golden hovership turns the heads of both freshmen and older students alike. It comes to a smooth landing just outside the magical barrier and the sound of the engines stop, revealing the whispers spreading through the crowd of young fairies. It's not the first hovership they've seen today, but the emblem on the side of it lets them know what planet it's coming from. 

The door opens at the side and the ramp extends. Everyone cranes their necks to see as a silhouette appears in the doorway. A girl with long box braids steps out. The sunlight sparkles off her golden jewellery. She turns and waves goodbye to the pilots, then strolls down the ramp, pulling a large golden suitcase behind her. 

"Why's everyone staring at her?" Aqilah asks the tall girl in line behind her. 

"She's the princess of Dolona! Isn't her jewellery gorgeous? I read in _Royal Weekly_ that she designs a lot of it herself," the girl gushes, her pink irises almost sparkling. 

She looks like she thinks Alfea is the greatest place in the Magical Dimension. It is a very nice building, it makes Aqilah's top ten list for sure, but she's seen a lot of gorgeous libraries that just about top it. She might change her mind when she sees Alfea's library however...

"Ah. That makes sense," Aqilah says to herself. 

The princess joins the back of the line just as Aqilah reaches the front of it. Professor Griselda stands with a clipboard in hand, peering down at Aqilah over her small, pointy glasses. She's heard that Griselda is quite strict. 

"Name and origin?" 

"Aqilah Sultan. Of Altaduna."

The head of discipline scans her list and then nods. Aqilah wasn't too worried about her name not being on the list. Her parents sent her enrollment form to the school shortly after she was born. Griselda tells Aqilah her dorm number and sends her on her way, then moves onto the next in line.

"Name and origin?"

"Um, Valerie Schuyler Of Serenia." 

Griselda gives her an odd look, then glances back to her list. Down at the very bottom, enrolled just before the summer. A reminder is scribbled right under it, "Ah, yes. Faragonda mentioned you. I believe she wishes to speak to you after the address." 

"Oh. Okay," Valerie says nervously. It takes a lot of effort to pay attention to what her dorm number is. She knows she shouldn't feel nervous. After all, Ms Faragonda was lovely when she and her parents met her two months ago, to discuss her...situation. 

After much waiting, the princess finally reaches the front of the line. She thinks this system would be much more efficient with more than one teacher doing it, and a tablet rather than a clipboard.

"Name and-"

"Princess Bijou Aurum of Dolona."

Griselda raises an eyebrow. Not another Stella, she hopes. There's always one, in every new year group. A bratty princess who just reeks of trouble, "Yes, it's clear you're not yet aware that cutting teachers off is frowned upon at this school."

Bijou smiles innocently, "Sorry, professor. I was simply trying to speed things along, you know? Make your life easier."

A cheeky fairy. Griselda is determined to have her straightened out by the end of the year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aqilah is the first to arrive in the dorm room. She's glad to finally set down her bags and suitcases and groans in relief. Dragging them up the stairs had been a nightmare. That's the problem with castles - no lifts. It's an accessibility issue for sure. She desperately needs to learn a levitation spell. Aqilah zips one of her bags open and smiles at the sight of many, many books. Two of her bags are completely full of them. Nasir teased her over it. 

"Woah, girl. You definitely need to invest in an E-reader."

Aqilah jumps in surprise and sees...is that a boy? Sitting on the couch?

"What are-? What are you doing-? Boys aren't allowed in the dorms!" Aqilah splutters. 

Sam really, really doesn't want to 'correct' her. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"No...I'm not. A boy." _Fuck my life._

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry if I offended you! It's just, you look.."

Sam pulls off his grey beanie, reluctantly letting his bob of messy, chestnut hair fall. He stands up and strides over, offering out his hand. 

"Oh, no it's fine, honestly. Let's just say I'm not really into skirts and dresses." He forces a smile. "I'm Sam. And you are...?"

"Aqilah," she shakes his hand, "I'm from Altaduna. I'm guessing you're from...Zenith?"

"It was the E-reader comment, wasn't it? You know, even people on earth have had them for like, twenty years."

"But they still have books, too. Nothing beats the physical thing."

The dormitory door opens again and the girl who was behind Aqilah in the line comes in, floating a few suitcases behind her. 

"Hello again! You can do a levitation spell, that's so cool..." Aqilah says, watching the suitcases place themselves gently on the floor.

Valerie laughs, "Unfortunately it's the only proper spell I know."

"It's so useful though! I had to drag all of my things up the staircase. I'm surprised you didn't pass me out."

"I was taking my time." she says. Valerie' eyes absorb her surroundings. She's finally here, in an Alfea dorm, about to start her first year. She's dreamed about this since she was little. She blinks repeatedly in an attempt to prevent herself from crying.

"Is she...okay?" 

Valerie whips around. She swears, if her jaw dropped any more, it would hit the floor. Princess Bijou is in their dorm! 

"I...yeah! Yep, I'm fine!" she says, quickly swiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. She then remembers she's wearing makeup and that she's probably smudged it. _Sugar!_ "Sorry, I'm just excited, that's all. I've waited to come here for so long. I'm Valerie."

"Sam. Are you a late starter too?" Sam asks. 

"Yeah...my parents wouldn't let me come here until I earned my fairy form."

Bijou nods, "You have yours too? Nice. Got mine over the summer. Oh, I'm Bijou, by the way."

"I know. I love your outfit," Valerie says. Bijou is wearing black leggings, boots and a ruffled blue and white top. A diamond and gold necklace hangs around her neck, glittering on her collarbone. Even her hair has little gold cuffs in it's half-up, half-down style. 

"Uh, thanks. I like your skirt."

"Hi, I'm Aqilah." She says, giving a little wave. She looks at the door. "Is there anyone else coming?" Aqilah asks, looking at the door. 

"Nah," Sam says, "There's only two bedrooms, four beds. We've got one of the smaller dorms."

"Then I guess we'll get to know each other really well, we'll be like sisters - I've always wanted sisters - by the end of the year!" Aqilah says. She told herself before arriving that she was going to be more confident this year and make friends, instead of always hiding behind a book. 

Valerie, Sam and Bijou all laugh awkwardly. Did she say the wrong thing? Do they already think she's weird? She smiles, hooing to move on from whatever _that_ was, "So um...the start of year speech is beginning soon. We should probably go and get good seats."

Sam pulls his beanie back on and tucks away his hair again, "Sure,"

"Yeah, whatever, we'll figure out who's in which room afterwards, Bijou says. They abandon their luggage on the floor for now, and set out for the auditorium...wherever it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just publish chapter 1 and see what the reaction was. The story isn't finished and I don't want to post much before it's 100% written.
> 
> This story was first published on Winx Club Amino to a positive reception. I intended it to be a short little thing for pride month, as I wanted to explore the lives of trans and other LGBTQ+ people in the Winx universe a little (as the show is very much lacking in rep). Of course, it ended up having 15 chapters and was nowhere near done! 
> 
> I wrote the first draft chapter by chapter with no real end in mind and made plenty of mistakes, so I decided to do a rewrite. I know my characters and the plot better now, so hopefully it should be a lot more fleshed out than the original. I also wanted explore some more mature themes I couldn't on Amino due to the rules regarding content. 
> 
> I'm doing even more research and I hope in particular to be able to potray my trans characters (who I love dearly) the best I can as a cis person. If I do make any atrocious mistakes, please, please let me know and I'll try to rectify it. Constructive criticism is very welcome. 
> 
> Watch this space!


	2. Episode 1 part II: Welcome to Alfea

Sam pulls up a three-dimensional map of Alfea on the school app, which none of the others have gotten around to downloading yet, and they find the auditorium. They take their seats in the large hall and wait for the speech to begin. Valerie glances over to a large group of second years and catches sight of Jaqueline, a fairy from Solaria, laughing and chatting with her friends. Her strawberry blonde hair is half up, in a little bun, the rest falling down her back. Jackie spots her across the auditorium and looks quite shocked for a moment, then casts her a foul look. 

  


Valerie quickly puts her head down and starts fidgeting with her hands. She's painted her nails the same pale pink as her skirt. Valerie glances over at Aqilah's hands. They seem so small and dainty in comparison to hers. She can't help feeling self-conscious about it. Valerie hopes Jackie will just let her be and keep quiet, along with the other second year girls who might recognise her. But she knows better. Jackie is going to blab to her precious boyfriend and he'll tell all of Red Fountain.

  


She finally spots a certain redhead in the crowd. Fiona waves at her and Valerie gives a little wave back. There's someone on her side, at least. 

  


Sam has dreaded starting at Alfea. It feels like all hopes for attending Red Fountain have vanished. He fights the lump that's still in his throat. The headmistress, Ms Faragonda, calls for everyone's attention and commences her speech. He barely hears her welcoming the new fairies for the first time, or welcoming back the returning students. Bijou leans over to Sam.

  


"I bet she uses the same speech every year."

  


"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Sam agrees, blinking rapidly. He's heard that if you tell yourself not to cry it'll make things worse, so his brain screams the opposite;  _ cry, cry, cry!  _ It's working. For now. 

  


Faragonda introduces the staff, and there is the usual swooning over a certain male teacher. Bijou rolls her eyes. As if any of them have a chance with Avalon. 

  


"Now, I have one more very important announcement to make. As I'm sure many of you have already heard through the grapevine, or the email that was sent out, we're introducing an official school uniform this year," Faragonda announces. 

  


There's a loud groan from the majority of the student body. Bijou didn't hear anything about this. Does this mean she won't be allowed to wear as much jewellery? Why couldn't they just do a dress code? What if they're bringing back those awful old uniforms? She's seen pictures of her grandmother wearing a horrible, lacy, maroon-coloured frock. 

  


"Apparently, people kept showing up to class in pyjamas and slippers. Oh, and high heels. Griselda finally snapped and got Faragonda to agree to it," Valerie says. That's what she'd heard from Fiona anyway. She's got no objections to a uniform, it puts everyone on a level playing field. She hasn't got many nice clothes to show off yet anyway. 

  


"Rest assured girls, your uniforms will not be required 24/7. You will only have to wear your uniforms for school hours on weekdays and for official school events. Each girl's needs will be catered to by the uniform options. Two pairs of everything have already been placed in your wardrobes."

  


Sam masks his discomfort at the collective 'girls' every time it's said.

  


"I sincerely hope Griselda had nothing to do with the designing of them. I mean just look at that awful smock she has on," Bijou says with disdain. Valerie nods in agreement.

  


Sam whispers, "I've already had a look. There's a trousers option. It's not...awful. I imagine you'll like it more than me." The Red Fountain uniform is much more to his tastes. 

  


"Is the skirt long or short?" Aqilah asks. If it's too short for her liking she'll just wear the trousers. 

  


"There's a long one and a short one. I won't be wearing either, take 'em if you wanna." Sam offers, propping his face up with his hands. 

  


"Just the long one is fine, thank you."

  


"Can I have the spare shorter one?" Valerie asks.

  


"Go ahead."

  


"Do you have any questions girls, or are you going to keep quiet?" Griselda snaps at them. Aqilah nearly jumps out of her seat. Then, she reluctantly puts her hand up.

  


"Um..yes. Ms, may I wear my hijab with the uniform?" Aqilah asks nervously. She's amazed that she was able to speak at all.

  


"I don't see why not. Now be quiet."

  


Ms Faragonda smiles. "It's quite alright, Griselda. I'm finished anyway. We'll see you girls bright and early tomorrow for the first day of classes!"

  


Everyone starts spilling out of the auditorium. Valerie stays behind and waits until the other students are gone before approaching Ms Faragonda. The old fairy smiles warmly at her. It puts Valerie a little more at ease.

  


"Hello, Ms Faragonda...Ms Griselda said you wanted to speak to me?"

  


"Ah, yes. Valerie. You're very welcome to Alfea. How are you finding things so far?"

  


"Wonderful, Ms. I'm...just worried people will recognise me."

  


The headmistress nods solemnly. "Yes, unfortunately not everyone will be immediately accepting," she smiles again, "But the fact of the matter is that you're a fairy and you belong here. If anyone gives you trouble or if you ever want someone to talk to, my office door is always open. I won't tolerate descimination in my school."

  


Valerie nods, "Thank you, Ms. Really, I appreciate it."

  


On the walk back to the dorm, the corridors are quiet and there's no one to be seen. Valerie admires the way the sunlight comes through the tall windows that line the corridor. She peeks into classrooms, trying to guess which subjects are taught in each one. She had received some magical training last year, but it wasn't suited to the nature of her powers as a fairy. 

  


All is well, until she's grabbed and pulled roughly around a corner by an invisible force. Her back hits the wall.

  


Jaqueline is scowling at her. She must be wearing heels, no way should she be at eye level with her. Valerie can smell fresh fake tan on her. Solaria has three suns, why would she even need it? Jackie pokes her in the chest. It hurts. That area is more tender than it used to be. 

  


"Ow-"

  


"What are you doing here,  _ freak? _ "

  


Valerie takes a deep breath and stares right back into her brown eyes. She hopes she looks intimidating. Then again, she's never been very good at that. 

  


"I'm here because I'm a fairy."

  


Jackie snorts. "Yeah, right! You don't belong here, ( _ that awful, awful word).  _ I don't know what Faragonda was thinking, letting someone like  _ you  _ come to our school. Alfea is the most prestigious fairy academy in the dimension, not some shithole that accepts just anybody."

  


"Are - are you looking for a fight, Jackie? You know I could take you on if I had to."  _ Could I? Why would I even say that? Stupid, stupid! _

  


To her surprise, Jackie backs off a little, but then continues to hurl abuse at her.

  


"Ha! Maybe you can fight someone without magic, but you're forgetting that I'm a second year. I'm on my way to becoming a charmix fairy. You're - you're just some freak of nature. You've had your fairy form for what, three or four months? I earned mine over a year ago." 

  


Valerie forces herself to push past her and walk away, fists clenched. She won't let her have the satisfaction. Besides, it wouldn't be good to get in a fight on her first day. Valerie knows this is where she's meant to be. Maybe not everyone can see that yet, but if Faragonda believes in her, that nobody else matters. Right?

  


"Your poor roommates, having to put up with a freak like you in their dorm!" Jackie sneers after her. "I bet you won't even last a week here!"

  


Her counsellor told her that people aren't born full of hate for others, it's something they're taught to do. Maybe Jackie doesn't hate her personally. Valerie repeats this to herself. She arrives back to the dormitory, where the others have already started unpacking. She had stopped by a bathroom on the way, just to make sure it didn't look like she had been tearing up after her run-in with Jackie. 

  


"You're with me, Val. Can I call you Val?" Sam says, poking his head out of the green double doors to the left. 

  


Valerie nods. "Yeah, sure."

  


Aqilah carefully arranges all her books onto the shelves on her side of the room. Bijou inspects the uniform, which she has laid out on her bed, "It's not awful. It's a nice uniform, I suppose." 

  


A pink and blue plaid skirt, with ankle length and shorter option. Navy trousers. A navy blazer with light pink trim and the school crest on the left side. A blue cardigan with pink trim and another chrest. A blue jumper with the same. White shirts with rounded collars and a loose pink ribbon bow tie. A scarf and hat for colder months. A blue polo shirt with navy shorts for the summer. All very durable and high-quality. It's certainly a lot prettier than other school uniforms she's seen. 

  


Still, the idea of going to class in pyjamas is  _ incredibly _ appealing.

  


She looks over at her roommate. She'd briefly seen Aqilah a few times before starting school, but never got the chance to talk to her. "Have you gotten your fairy form yet?"

  


"No, not yet. I was told not to worry. I'm not sixteen till November. I bet yours looks really cool, though. I can't wait to see it!"  _ Was that too enthusiastic? Did it sound weird? _

  


"I guess it is. It's purple, which is my favourite colour."  _ Favourite colour?  _ Bijou thinks,  _ what am I, six? _

  


"Oh! I hope mine is yellow. Those are amazing, by the way…"

  


Bijou has started pulling out more jewellery from her suitcase. All of her things shouldn't be able to fit into one case, but it's an enchanted one. She could fit a whole person in there if she wanted to. It would be great for sneaking boys into her dorm. Ha, as if she had any need for that.

  


"Thanks, I designed some of it myself. But I doubt I'll be able to wear any necklaces properly with the uniform. Shirt collars and necklaces rarely agree."

  


She opens another jewellery box and pulls out a choker with a purple satin ribbon and a dainty golden horse charm on it. 

  


"Chokers on the other hand…"

  


In the other bedroom, Valerie starts unpacking her things while Sam scrolls through social media on his phone. A post featuring a picture of this year's new Red Fountain class catches his eye. Must be awesome, having a cape as part of your uniform. Well, just for combat classes, but still.

  


"So...do you know any guys from Red Fountain?" Sam asks. Valerie inhales sharply. 

  


"...A few. Why do you ask?" Her heart is racing. 

  


"I dunno, you just seem more familiar with Magix than me. Red Fountain seems cool. I'd love to know what it's like to go there."

  


_ Hell would be an accurate description.  _ Valerie shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, "I think I'd prefer Alfea. So...do you have any hobbies, Sam?"

  


"Um...I like listening to music I guess. I like video games. And martial arts. I've taught myself a few things with online tutorials, and my cousin Carter has shown me some moves."

  


"Oh, cool. I bet you'll be great at combat and defence class. I know a few moves, but I'm not amazing."

  


"What about you? What do you like doing?"

  


"I love roller skating." Valler says, pulling out some skates to show her new roommate. It's one of many pairs.

  


"Nice. I've never tried it, but it looks fun."

  


"It is."

  


Valerie quietly finishes unpacking and stares into her wardrobe. She really needs more clothes. Valerie glances over to Sam.

  


"Hey, Sam?"

  


He hums in reply. 

  


"Why don't you just cut your hair shorter instead of tucking it into your beanie?"

  


"I...I dunno what my parents would think about it. They think I'm boyish enough as it is…"  _ I desperately want to cut it. _

  


"Your parents aren't here now. Why don't we go into the city this weekend and take you to get it cut? I can tell it bothers you. Besides, I need to get some new clothes anyway."

  


Sam's face lights up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. The haircut, not the clothes shopping."

  


Valerie laughs. "Fair enough." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
